


Boom

by chogibin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, M/M, based off of prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 11:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chogibin/pseuds/chogibin
Summary: "If we get caught, I'm blaming you."





	Boom

**Author's Note:**

> a prompt list came up on my twt feed and i saw this one and was like "this is dotae."  
so i wrote it.  
hopefully you enjoy this!

Annoyed would be the perfect word to express what Doyoung was feeling at that moment. All because of his dumbass of a partner, Lee Taeyong. Taeyong had decided it would be a good idea to completely ignore Doyoung and his plan of action by heading the opposite direction of what Doyoung instructed, and since they were partners, Doyoung was forced to follow the older. Which brought them to their current situation. The two males were cramped inside the supply room on the 5th floor, their target being on the 7th floor. 

Loud footsteps raced past the door, the shadow of guns showing from the light coming out through the gap at the bottom of the door. Doyoung’s breath hitched, he wasn’t used to being this close to the action, usually opting to stay behind in the office, or using a fast path that got him instantly to where he needed to be. But apparently Taeyong was different. Doyoung looked over to the male and saw that he had an excited grin on his face, obviously enjoying the danger of their situation. It was moments like this where Doyoung was the most confused about his partner.

After what felt like forever, Taeyong had finally decided that it was time to move on and get out of the supply room. “If we get caught, I’m blaming you,” Doyoung told Taeyong as they were walking down one of the now empty corridors. As a reply, Taeyong simply smiled, which annoyed Doyoung even more.

Doyoung looked to the sign on the wall beside him. ‘7th floor’ it read. This confused Doyoung. They had somehow gotten to the 7th floor from the 5th with no problems at all. Something was up. Just as Taeyong was wiring up the bombs that they were planting around that floor, Doyoung spotted a red blinking light in the distance. This light was aimed directly at Taeyong. “Taeyong! Move!” Doyoung yelled.

Thankfully, the male had moved just in time and completely missed the shot. Doyoung walked up to the mark in the wall, and picked up the bullet laying on the floor. “I’ll have to check this out once we get back,” he said, while turning it around, looking for any hints to point him in the direction of who it was.

“Let’s just ignore it for now, and get out before this blows up,” Taeyong said, pulling Doyoung towards the exit. Doyoung nodded and the two quickly ran to get out of the building.

Taeyong checked the timer again, “We’ll not make it in time, there’s only 10 seconds left.”

Doyoung smirked, “Good thing you have a tech expert with you.” Doyoung pulled Taeyong into his side and jumped head first out of the nearest window, curling over Taeyong to protect the man from the shards. Doyoung then pressed the button he’d built into his suit, releasing a parachute that safely brought the two down.

Right as they landed, the building blew up. Taeyong smirked, “Nothing more romantic than a blown-up building, right babe?”

Doyoung laughed, “Maybe next time let’s make our date something simple like going to a café, not blowing up a research facility.”

**Author's Note:**

> twt - chogibin


End file.
